XxXChronicle
by K.Henderson
Summary: A wish is made to ensure Bella lives a normal life, but the price is high. Edward is fated to go on a journey with no end, picking up a few companions of his own along the way. I takes requests. Just review!


XxXChronicle

~.

* * *

><p>"How long has Shizuka been gone?"<p>

The boy asks this like breathing air, a necessary yet thoughtless action that invokes everything and nothing astounding. It is a voice that tickles the senses, it sends a series of odd sensations from the very top of my head to the tips of my toes. An instinct, that later is revealed to be, that, of self preservation. Watanuki will laugh at the expression on my face as he explains all about "Different breeds" and "Vampires" and I will argue that it would be nice if next time, I could be told beforehand that a special visitor is a blood hungry demon.

"A long while. I...never met him."

The boy nods once, squares his shoulders and walks directly into the shop. I'm left there alone, wondering how this boy, who could be no older then I am, know about my great grandfather. He insinuated as such by saying his first name.

Shizuka...really.

* * *

><p>~.~<p>

"A package," The boy says. "They're alive, I assure you. I've had to put the water bottles in a box to hide them. Anyone with eyes would stare and ask questions."

The cardboard box is opened and within, two water bottles containing fire flies. Watanuki picks up a bottle and stares at the insects flitting over the bit of lake water left inside. He stares at Edward through the plastic bottle. "Thank you."

"Anything for such a...devoted customer of the Anything Store." The boy nods stiffly. He's itching to talk, that much is obvious and the magic in the shop makes his skin itch almost burn.

"Ask away." Watanuki says. "It has been a long time."

It is only hours later when the strange boy leaves that Watanuki tells Doumeki everything.

"An old client." He says lazily. "Poor soul, poor boy."

"What was the price?" Doumeki asks, making sure to not sound too interested in the answer. He leans back on his arms and cranes his neck to get a better look at Watanuki who is laying back like the lazy cat he is.

"Always going yet never arriving." Watanuki says. He grunts at Doumeki, who shakes his shoulders unable to understand. He explains further. "The price in assuring his great love can move on. So she continued to move forward in life and arrived at the eventuality of it, she died."

"That's a little harsh." A stream of smoke and Doumeki closes his eyes to stop the sting of smoke.

"I took too much for the price, now that I think about it. He can never stop moving forward and yet there is no end to the journey." He sighs. "It sounds like a cheesy love story I've read before."

"I don't think it's cheesy."

"Neither do I," Watanuki smiles, eyeing the egg. " to a _point_ at least."

* * *

><p>~.~.~<p>

"That guy creeps me out...he's so weird!"

"What?"

"I said, that new guy in the shop is creepy and weird! Don't you listen?"

Rikuo looks up from the newspaper and rolls his eyes, its useless, he realizes, to go back finishing the column so he folds the paper and rests it to the side of his plate. "Heard you, clear as crystal."

"What is with his eyes? They're yellow!"

"Topaz, more like." Rikuo adds his two cents as he sips his coffee. He knows better by now, than to let Kazahaya ramble by himself.

"He's like a block of ice and the other day he answered my question before I had the time to ask!"

"Uh huh,"

"And just yesterday he was in the front of the store opening up and the clouds parted and the sun caught his skin...like...diamonds!"

"Yeah, a glitter freak." Rikuo mumbles between chewing his burnt eggs.

"He's not normal!"

"Neither are you."

There would have been silence, Kazahaya had stopped ranting finally. The only sound was Rikuo chewing and swallowing his eggs and maybe the grinding of Kazahaya's teeth.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M **NOT** NORMAL!"

Well...until that outburst...

* * *

><p>~.~.~.~<p>

Ten days. Ten days he had allowed himself some peace until he felt it was time to move on. He might not return to Japan for another hundred years, it all depended on the direction he took now. He could go to Europe or maybe back to South Africa, he liked South Africa despite all the sun shine and the heat. The house there was large and private so it never mattered.

But in that house, he was alone.

Wasn't that the point?

_"The price you must pay will sound like a simple one. It _isn't_."_

An understatement of the century.

_"-do you understand the price?"_

Shizuka had been the kinder of the two and during those days, preparing his long journey and saying his goodbyes (mostly over the phone) those days were hard. One hundred years already, the pulling at his bellybutton had stopped years ago, indicating that she had already died.

He wasn't tempted to return to the states now that she was gone.

That was the price or curse itself, the pulling at his bellybutton reminding him that she was alive and so easy to find. Always tempted to turn back from the journey but forbidden to do so, fated to go forward with no destination.

Forever.

For her.

* * *

><p>~.~.~.~.~<p>

Muse: Um...I have no idea what this was about at all. Might be something to toy with most likely. Saw Breaking Dawn last night (why I put myself through that I don't even know) and during the movie I started reading some Holic (it was laying right there) and then it clicked "how far would Edward go to ensure her protection and happiness" and that's how this was made.

Basically taking place New Moon. He finds Yuuko's shop (now Watanuki's shop) asking for a wish (I'm sure that supernatural creatures the world over -and then some- have heard of the shop and the wishes). So Watanuki grants his wish, that Bella moves on with her life happily to its eventual end (her death). But, in exchange, Edward must embark on journey/quest with no literal end (sound familiar?) Even Watanuki realizes that he asked for way too much-maybe the price should have been fulfilled after she died instead of being an eternal quest? Anywho, he doesn't stay in any place long. He'll feel a burning behind his eyes which indicates "its time to go," and then he'll move on. He isn't in any one place for more then a year. What is he supposed to gain during the quest? Absolutely nothing, the purpose was to ensure Bella's happy life. You'd think with her dead it would be moot but...oh well...that darn Watanuki. Right? Is there gonna a twist? Most likely.

Also, could not help but add that Legal Drug crossover because, hey, Kazahaya and Rikuo have appeared in Tsubasa and Holic (always in the background) so it was perfectly fine (BTW its a fic so it doesn't really matter if its canon because even CLAMP doesn't ever stay canon). Apparently Edward works for the store (while he's in Japan as a delivery boy essentially giving Kazahaya and Rikuo a day off). What happened to the rest of the sparkly "vampire" family? I imagined that they've eventually dispersed and gone on their own paths. What about Jacob and the wolf pack? That's an easy one. Eventually when I get the other chapter to this up and coming (working on it...along with other chapter updates...) that question will be answered although I will say this about Jacob. He did not end up with her. The wish states that she moves on to have a peaceful life. Having a shape shifting boyfriend who may eventually imprint does not a peaceful relationship make.

Hopefully see you in chapter two. For now its listed as complete.


End file.
